


SEVEN 七宗罪

by Setg2154



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 在几乎被杀死之后，威尔醒来了。但是一部分的他永远地迷失在谎言和梦境里。





	SEVEN 七宗罪

 

 

威尔能轻易看到几乎所有人的本质。通过一种共情，他可以完美地预测到人们在某种情况下持有的观点和采取的行动。举例来说，当人们发现只剩一半的亚伯·吉迪恩时，奇尔顿的食欲遭到了毁灭性的打击，因为他看到的血肉已经超过了他能消化的程度。阿拉娜被这场精心策划的展览蒙蔽双眼，她会相信案件在她的见证下结束了，她相信自己总是正确的。威尔可以看见弗雷蒂·劳兹像秃鹫一般守在吉迪恩的尸体旁，她的笑容是那么的令人作呕；而杰克，杰克在奇尔顿这个替代品面前大发雷霆，他的直觉只能告诉他还没抓到真正的切萨比克开膛手，但没有任何证据能告诉他真相。

 

在假象的迷雾下、所有人的身后，威尔能看见造成了这一切的汉尼拔嘴唇紧闭，嘴角咧出一个邪恶的笑。这个笑是属于鲨鱼的，因此威尔还看到汉尼拔嘴里雪白、剃刀一般锋利的牙齿。

 

 

对威尔而言，这三个月中汉尼拔无处不在。在他的梦境抑或同梦境一般的现实里，汉尼拔从窗帘后，从床垫下，从他破旧的钢琴中，从被扭曲、融化了的电子表里，从墙壁的裂缝中沉默地出现，呈现出一个长有鹿角的黑色轮廓。他往往在试图抓住那张黑色的脸时徒劳无获所带来的无力感中醒来；因为在他的梦里他总是被束缚着四肢，或者根本没有手脚。

 

这种现象并不令威尔感到困惑，他从一开始就心知肚明，如果自己某天会因一个人而死，那个人一定是汉尼拔。三个月以来，威尔弄清楚自己是醒着还是睡着的唯一方法是通过毁掉自己灵魂一部分；他设想自己是如何将汉尼拔扼死或者溺死，而在这同时，汉尼拔戴着怜悯的面具，面具后汉尼拔悲伤的眼睛里流出血滴的泪。这么做之后他感到无缘无故的愤怒，他想要通过撕开汉尼拔的伪装、把汉尼拔的嘴脸切成薄片、或者是由汉尼拔来杀死他这样的方法来平息这股无名怒火——

 

当威尔在这样一个个深红色的幻想之中迷失，他的肺因缺少空气将要爆炸，他的脉搏在他耳边雷鸣一般，在这样的时候他才能知道自己还不是一具被汉尼拔杀死后抛弃的尸体；但他渐渐毁掉自己，变成另一个汉尼拔。

 

 

威尔每每从梦中醒来，无法避免地回忆起往事。他认识的所有人都被抹杀了，只能出现在回忆里。但威尔并不为他们任何一个人的死感到惋惜。他们的死与失去和弥补毫无关系，并不像是诗篇里描述的那般凄惨动人。

 

到现在为止，威尔还是不能理解为何奇尔顿落荒而逃的第一站是他的居所，奇尔顿的身上沾满不属于他的血，但血腥仍无法遮盖他身上的菜汁气味。众所周知奇尔顿在这之前保持一日六餐，他像嗅到了冬天和死亡的鼹鼠；当鼹鼠惧怕在寒冷中一睡不醒时，他的恐惧是在饥饿中坠入地狱。和奇尔顿扭曲的脸孔完全不同，美丽的阿娜拉活着的时候过于傲慢，是她的傲慢使得汉尼拔趁虚而入，蒙蔽了她的视线；威尔设想如果她不是如此的盲目，她或许不会愚蠢地死去。对于杰克来说，是愤怒让他失去理智。愤怒使杰克不明白正是因为他的无能，汉尼拔才能够牵着他和所有人的鼻子，四处耀武扬威地走。威尔从最初就看到了会在阿比盖尔身上发生的一切。这个女孩参与了她父亲的所有谋杀，她嫉妒所有的可以比她活的更长和更幸福的人，她嫉妒阿娜拉可以得到汉尼拔的全副关注（假的）；威尔知道在某个正确的场合，他和汉尼拔其中一个一定会杀掉她——

 

威尔想起他最后一次面对汉尼拔仍然心悸。这是他无法放手的回忆。造成这种心悸的原因非常复杂，有个瞬间是他自己的全部情感和汉尼拔的交杂在一起，再一个瞬间以后剩下的只有大爆炸的余波。平心而论，威尔曾以为自己早在踉跄入狱时就被深谋远虑的汉尼拔推到了疯狂的最边缘；然而一个不设防备的汉尼拔宣布了他的错误。他转身，在汉尼拔眼中看到比失望更强烈百倍的情绪，这让他无法想起在他面前的人是一个怪物。

 

在那时由于一种彻底的震撼，他的胸膛和腹部感到燥热，他无法想起汉尼拔曾多少次冷眼看着多少人在他脚边匍匐残喘，企图活更多几秒，他忘记了将死的阿拉娜、杰克或是他手里的枪；而曾经，所有发生的一切，都不再重要了。他仅仅听见自己的心跳毫无规律地回响在耳边，而他的身体也无法继续支持进一步运动。时间流逝以秒为单位，突然地，他在汉尼拔的眼中看见自己茫然失落的脸，汉尼拔的一双眼睛里细窄的瞳孔像深红的日冕，围住漆黑无比的太阳。一直以来威尔都自认为一个疯子，通过破碎的人格他发现汉尼拔只可能比他更疯；但是他们目光相接的感触如此亲昵。

 

奇怪的是，威尔·格拉罕发觉彼时彼刻汉尼拔的失望让他长久以来的任何忍辱负重都成为了自作自受，而全部真相都在情感的高温之下消散成细烟。他像是一个手无寸铁、自认为被栽赃的疑犯，在审判之前还不明白这一切为什么会发生；或者说他对造成一切的前因后果心知肚明，但威尔选择欺骗自己。

 

造成这一切的原因是威尔不能在拯救其他人的同时拯救自己。威胁着所有人的东西始终存在，因为这威胁的来源在他理智堡垒内。

 

但他无法阻止自己的转变。他的道德观念根深蒂固使他无法承认自己全部的存在，但他却无法消灭自己黑暗的人格。

 

 

三月前他醒来，威尔变得沉默。他曾看到太多，以致如今他只能感觉到麻木。和威尔相比，汉尼拔的坦诚态度使他不必经历威尔的一切烦恼。友谊需要对等关系，所以汉尼拔尝试去帮助他，通过一种慢性毁灭的方式，希望威尔在破碎重组后能够和他对等。汉尼拔确信他能在一切圈套之后幸存，威尔对此心知肚明，但彼时他拒绝了汉尼拔的帮助，令对方感到失望。他还知道驱使汉尼拔做出任何人都无法理解的事情的也是一种坦诚。

 

汉尼拔总是正确的，威尔常常想；他没有在这个地方因脑炎、冤屈或者被开膛破肚而死，但他无法融入这个地方。当下，威尔醒着，走在自我毁灭的慢慢长路上，躺在他的记忆长河中，所有烦恼都褪去了。这种宁静不会给威尔带来任何希望、力量或是勇气：

 

越来越多的时候，威尔眼前出现着一个对于威尔加与他的潜在的威胁和虚假的暴力总是逆来顺受的汉尼拔，当威尔回想用枪指着汉尼拔，汉尼拔脆弱的脖颈，皮肤下的鲜活动脉和他放大的、暗红色的瞳孔令威尔感到下腹燥热，（经过他自己分析）这种情欲是他对汉尼拔感情的投射，与三月前的雨夜如出一辙。在意识到这一点后，威尔情愿以亲手了解杜拜厄斯为代价去听听汉尼拔在被那把开信刀插进大腿时的压抑呻吟。

 

尽管威尔已经知道他曾一直被汉尼拔欺骗，由于冲动、愤怒和不合时宜的骄傲的混合，他在现在却选择接受自己被欺骗的事实，成为汉尼拔计划的从犯。通过这样，威尔产生了荒谬的错觉，他可以用一种情欲的、水晶般清澈坦然的视线挑衅汉尼拔，他和汉尼拔一直以来都走在一起。 

 

**然而这不是真的。** 威尔知道他生活的一切至今为止都是一个谬误。他无法干预任何曾经发生过的事所以威尔选择顺其自然。他共情的投射早在某一瞬间就停止了，因此他无力猜想汉尼拔对现在的他所持有的观点和将要采取的行动。于是他放弃了。威尔知道，某一瞬间他会受够了这一切，结束这场荒诞剧。

 

_吾心常怀两大惊奇，_ 威尔想到康德的名句， _头顶高处繁星夜空，心中深处无尽黑暗。_ 威尔想象在看不见任何虚伪、羞愧、恼怒的黑暗里，自己能驱散一直以来使他困惑的一切。

 

他想象自己终于随着波浪漂到终点，终点除了他自己以外可能什么都没有，也可能有汉尼拔。

 

_**但不是在今天。** _

 

  
   
The End.  
   
   
   
  
  
 _傲慢 阿拉娜_  
 _妒忌 阿比盖尔_  
 _暴怒 杰克_  
 _懒惰 威尔_  
 _贪婪 劳兹_  
 _饕餮 奇尔顿_  
 _淫欲 汉尼拔_


End file.
